Long road
by Facelove
Summary: During a long car journey, the team faces an unexpected problem. But links are stronger team than anything.


**Hi everyone!**

I had this idea in the night so I quickly put in writing and I will post immediately.

It's long but there is only one chapter. I do not want you to several chapters since I have my ongoing story.

I'm waiting for your opinion on whether you like.

And for those who do not save, I'm French so sorry for my English.

* * *

Murdock was bored.

Not worse than that.

He was annoyed that silence. The silence that gave him a headache.

The team had been piled into the van to go, he does not even know where, moreover, for a long, long road.

Long road boring.

He did not know how BA had to accept the Colonel to go by car and not by air.

With him in pilot, there would have happened in a short time though.

And besides why the big guy did not fly. It is not as if he saw much of the landscape anyway because every time he drugged or bored him under the circumstances.

While he, he not only felt the long trip affect his ass with all those bumps in the road but in addition, it was not even what looked outside, the van having no window to rear.

Murdock sighed again.

It was the only noise we heard for several minutes now. The constant sigh of Murdock.

He had finished reading all the comics that Face had given him when he came to him at the VA this morning and now he was bored.

He looked around him to analyze the team.

Face interlaced his fingers on his lower abdomen; the back of his head tilted back, legs extended with feet crossed. He closed his eyes a few times already, and seemed asleep, peaceful air.

Murdock sighed, again.

The only team that could play or sing with him asleep.

His eyes went to the Colonel, sitting in his usual place. He read the newspaper for a long time already. Murdock was wondering if there was something to read, or if it was just a way to escape. Hannibal was chewing a cigar out what intrigued Murdock. Why had he not turned on? Something had to be on his mind. Surely the future mission. He was not even on the Jazz.

Murdock shrugged and turned his attention to the driver. Of course, he saw the ridge behind the head BA sitting behind him. Then he moved a little to see in the mirror. And then, horror, BA looked happy. He had a sort of smile on the corner of his lips. Sergeant looked at in turn in the mirror and seeing Murdock chuckled softly vibrating watch all his gold around his neck. Then gave his full attention on the road. Yes he was happy not to be plane and having succeeded for once.

Murdock narrowed eyes and sighed again as he leaned back in his seat, folding his arms, annoyed.

He was bored, he was annoyed, had sore butt, and to top it all, everyone knew. Billy had not even wanted to come with him this morning and it was hidden under his bed so it does not take her by force. Good at the same time it does not want him; Billy had met in the park Darling, a beautiful collie Bordie.

Murdock sighed still long and loudly to attract attention but nobody had to train him.

It was probably the longest journey he ever had to do, if only he had a chewing gum at least to relax or to any person who recover, but not nothing, nada.

He looked back Face while the latter turned his head towards him.

His eyes were still closed but he could see moving under his eyelids. his hands undo and arms twitched along his body. Her lips began to move as if to speak, but no sound came out.

Yes, it was much less relaxed what a few of minutes.

Murdock uncrossed his arms and straightened in his seat to look more closely at his friend took in an early nightmare.

A long low moan from the lieutenant alerted the rest of the team.

Hannibal folded his newspaper and looked in the mirror outside his second in command, frowning.

BA, him, turned slightly and looked at him with a grin also wondering what he dreamed his little brother tormented him at this point.

It had been a long time they had not had to deal with a nightmare from the youngest member of the team. And even less in the vehicle. This was unusual and it was even the first time by thinking.

And reflecting, Murdock had found deleted this morning.

He did not try to flirt with the nurse on duty at the hospital and did not complain a single time during the trip. And Faceman drag that not all who wear skirts and do not lament at least once per hour, can only mean one thing. Unfortunately a bad thing. Face was haunted by something and of course no one knew anything about it.

Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and slowly her legs parted to fold and unfold as if trying to escape something or someone.

His head swung now from right to left and soft mumblings were heard.

Hannibal turned his head to Murdock and a simple nod Captain knew what he had to do.

And while Hannibal turned his head to face his Lieutenant, Murdock began crouched beside him.

He began to say soothing words to the Lieutenant is back on the dreams or simply wakes.

He would love to caress her forehead or her hand for him to ensure his presence but the last time he had done that, the Face was grabbed by the throat in a survival reflex. A kind of rest of the war.

And although Murdock used to be grabbed by the BA so he knew it would never go further, just a proof of discontent on the part of Sergeant. A time resetting clocks.

Excluding one grabs a former Green Beret Lieutenant what, believing themselves to face the enemy, you can easily make your last breath a few seconds and it is an experience that the Captain did not really want to see replay. Murdock had bad dreams turn after reviewing this still glow in deadly blue eyes of his best friend did not recognize.

- Go Muchacho, all is well. Everyone goes well, you're safe, the pilot repeated several times under the watchful concern that Hannibal had put his cigar in his jacket pocket ready to take action if things go wrong.

BA was back alleys with his eyes between the road and his family. This was the strongest team physically but he felt completely helpless before this kind of scene. And it drove him crazy. To know that he could not protect his little brothers every time, but then made him really mad.

And finally the body is Face relaxed a little and his head stopped at the sound of the voice Murdock.

The faces of the two men found only a few centimeters from each other.

But against all odds, at the dismay of every member of the team, tears escaped from under the eyelids always closed Lieutenant.

Broken heart, BA exchanged in look of astonishment with Hannibal and decided to stop the van on the side of the road and then turned completely to watch his little brother completely vulnerable.

Murdock seeing that there was no danger of trying to wake up his friend finally put one hand on the forehead in Face back some hair stuck through perspiration.

- Shh, it's okay Face. Holding man is. All is well. Wake up buddy, the pilot continued.

And to general astonishment, Face opened his eyes wet and began to whisper.

- I'm sorry.

- There is no need to be sorry mate, it's not serious.

- I should have been there.

Murdock frowned realizing that his friend was not awake finally. He exchanged a quick glance with Hannibal that encouraged a nod to continue to reassure the crook asleep. Then he turned his attention to his friend and caresses continued on the front of it.

- You should have been where?

- For you but. . . but. . . Face blurted fresh tears on her pretty face.

- Shh all goes well. You've always been there for me, he said not really sure whether he meant it or not.

- No, you were there for me. You saved me in my collecting and I left you. I've abandoned.

The words of the crook were filled with emotion. A true emotion and sincerity rarely mentioned his part.

A knot in its stomach and throat formed in Murdock. He swallowed his saliva so hard trying to contain his own tears.

- Shh, it is not true, you have never abandoned me.

- I tried to come I promise you. I've never lied you know?

- I know, I know, shh calm down, then repeated Murdock seeing his friend again twitched in his seat. He also noticed the change in the blue eyes of Lieutenant. From pure sadness, to anger fueled the hatred.

- I saw them hiding behind trees and tombstones.

- Who? That you saw?

- The military police.

- The MP?

- Yes. I went through the fence behind the cemetery, you had still not repaired. Face smiled archly, another child can find the way.

Murdock knew where his friend was. Everyone understood as two sighs coming from the front of the vehicle escaped their owner.

But the pilot smiled also imagining his young friend trying to flee the hospitality of the orphanage.

- Nobody is as good as you Muchacho.

Then this time around, Face smiled bitterly.

- This is how I saw these bastards. Then should resume quickly embarrassed by what he had to say. Sorry my Father.

- It does not matter. They were there for you?

- Yes. For the team but I think I have not told them. I came alone.

- No say? Murdock tried. Discover the truth in this way was not the fairest but probably the only way to know what was really happening with the scammer.

- Whether you were dead, Father McGill.

So that was it. The man who took care Face for years, a kind of father figure, the only stable person in the life of the Lieutenant, the first person to whom he had given his confidence had died.

And the military got wind of this and had benefited from the funeral to lay an ambush for the team.

Effectively, the bastards, the only thing was that everyone thought this time.

Murdock gritted his teeth several times for them not to lose control of his actions while Face continued to look thinking it was Father McGill.

Hannibal shook jaw as hard as he could be dangerous doing a glimmer in his eyes perceive.

BA contracted his fists with a good mind to break the head of some people. And he hopes to have his chance soon. Nobody plays with the feelings of his little brother. Nobody.

Murdock who had information he wanted decided to put an end to this dream by playing the role of a new character.

- It's okay son. I know you did everything you could. I do not blame you.

- I should be there to assist you in your last trip. I'm so sorry. Tears came to the eyes of Lieutenant spite of himself.

- You were there by my soul, and I'll always be in your heart.

Murdock turned his head toward his two colleagues with a sickly smile and they all nodded with each other all inclusive. Having been together for over fifteen years creating unique links and no word is necessary in some cases to understand this.

He turned his attention on Face having had the approval of the rest of the team.

- Then I'm sure your friends will be there for you. Colonel and find your plan to take you to my grave even if this ridicules Lynch.

To this end Face had a smile and closed his eyes while turning the head to the other side starting a prayer.

- Hail Mary, you who are. . . but his words faded as he regained a more peaceful sleep.

Murdock sighed once more since the beginning of this journey. But this time, he sighed desolation. He made a last pat on the forehead of his sleeping friend, and found her place in her chair without taking his eyes Face.

BA recovered against the wheel grabbed it with all his strength bleach by her fingers.

Hannibal came out and lit his cigar this time making the lighter flame dancing before him. And after a last look at his second in command he turned his head to face the road. He let out a cloud of smoke and propped his cigar in the corner of his mouth.

And while looking straight ahead took speech.

- So you agree? he asked his team.

- Oh yes we agree, Sergeant replied by returning the van on the road.

- This means we must cancel our trip and our mission?

- We have not yet accepted guy, and family comes first.

- Captain?

- I am.

- You know what you risk if Lynch see you with us?

- He will not see me. And one thing is for sure, I would not let him win this game

BA nodded in agreement with the pilot while Hannibal turned his head with a smile. That smile hated by their pursuer and enemy.

- Let's go BA, we have a new mission.

Sergeant nodded again, smiling in turn recognizing the Jazz form on the Colonel. And in circumstances like this was more than happy that the silver-haired man is in that state of mind.

BA then checked his mirrors and made a great turn around in the middle of the road and return to their pitch.

The van found the silence that had preceded it. Each immersed in his own thoughts.

How to react when Face wakes up? What can I say? What to do? How to explain why they turn? Find a plan to dislodge the army of the orphanage? . . .

And yes another long road would be felt but this time on the part of each member of the team.

But Murdock sighed more.

There are more bored.

He was still annoyed but not for the same reasons.

He no longer felt any pain in his buttocks.

They had a new mission. And she began her now.

He never left his eyes until his best friend wakes up and monitoring on the lookout for another nightmare.

Face took care of him for years in the camps, homecoming, night, during mission, when he loses . . . then turn to watch his back this time.

- I'm here; he whispered to Face then smiled at BA say:

- Me too.

Then Hannibal.

- Me too.

And together.

- The A-Team.

* * *

_Yes it is Lynch because I did not like it. I liked Decker. And I know it Decker would not ;)_

_Review please_


End file.
